Fighting Fury
Fighting Fury is an upcoming fighting game. The game draws inspiration from other fighting games such as Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter and Super Smash Bros. Plot TBA Characters Heroes *Red Justice-A dangerous vigilante from New York. His Ultimate Move is called 'Justice is Blind'. His 2 Fighting Styles are Ballistic and Gadget. *Tyler Damen-A former male model turned street fighter. His Ultimate Move is called 'Beauty Shot'. His 2 Fighting Styles are Brawler and Adaptable. *Hive Mind-A military computer hacker. His Ultimate Move is called 'Knowledge is Power'. His 2 Fighting Styles are Melee and Brawler. *Data-A cyber-terrorist. His Ultimate Move is called 'Upgrade'. His 2 Fighting Styles are Plasma and Gadget. *Snake Eye-An assassin with perfect accuracy. His Ultimate Move is called 'Bullseye'. His 2 Fighting Styles are Ballistic and Projectile. *Buckshot-A cowboy bounty hunter armed with only a shotgun. His Ultimate Move is called 'Buckshot Shimmy'. His 2 Fighting Styles are Ballistic and Defense. *Blur-The self proclaimed 'Fastest thing in the world'. His Ultimate Move is called 'XLR8'. His 2 Fighting Styles are Power and Brawler. *Angeldust-A former military soldier. His Ultimate Move is called 'Ten Hut'. His 2 Fighting Styles are Ballistic and Grappler. *Static the Elf-A psychopathic elf. His Ultimate Move is called 'Psychosis'. His 2 Fighting Styles are Psycho and Adaptable. *Ethan Payne-A championship wrestler. His Ultimate Move is called 'Payne Piledriver'. His 2 Fighting Styles are Brawler and Grappler. *Banshee-A man who can give out supersonic shrieks. His Ultimate Move is called 'Glass Shatter'. His 2 Fighting Styles are Power and Grappler. *Armory-A robotic bounty hunter. His Ultimate Move is called 'Techo War'. His 2 Fighting Styles are Plasma and Adaptable. *Diamond Star-A woman who can turn her body into diamond. Her Ultimate Move is called 'Diamond Cutter'. Her 2 Fighting Styles are Defense and Power. *Siren-A fairy & Red Justice's love interest. Her Ultimate Move is called 'Siren Song'. Her 2 Fighting Styles are Magic and Hypno. *Mirror-A woman who can reflect projectiles. Her Ultimate Move is called 'Mirror Image'. Her 2 Fighting Styles are Power and Defense. *Spellbinder-An ancient sorceress. Her Ultimate Move is called 'Ancient Hex'. Her 2 Fighting Styles are Magic and Hypno. *Inque-A woman who's powers come from her tattoos. Her Ultimate Move is called 'Inque Inc' Her 2 Fighting Styles are Power and Magic. *Huntress-A hunter. Her Ultimate Move is called 'DOA'. Her 2 Fighting Styles are Ballistic and Projectile. Villains *Tyger-An anthropomorphic tiger. His Ultimate Move is called 'Tiger Claw'. His 2 Fighting Styles are Brawler and Grappler. *Pyro-A deranged pyromaniac and Burn Victim. His Ultimate Move is called 'Inferno'. His 2 Fighting Styles are Gadget and Psycho. *Vortex-A man able to create tornadoes and hurricanes. His Ultimate Move is called 'Tornado of Death'. His 2 Fighting Styles are Power and Manipulation. *Mudball-A shapeshifter made out of mud. His Ultimate Move is called 'Mudslide'. His 2 Fighting Styles are Power and Defense. *Javier the Clown-A deranged Serial Killer clown who uses gag weapons. His Ultimate Move is called 'Laughing Gas'. His 2 Fighting Styles are Psycho and Blade. *Haiko the Horrible-A 2000 Year Old samurai able to create puppets from flat surfaces. His Ultimate Move is called 'Ancient Arm Blade'. His 2 Fighting Styles are Blade and Magic. *Nightmare-A former scientist who can make people see their worst fears. His Ultimate Move is called 'Welcome to the Freakshow'. His 2 Fighting Styles are Hypno and Gadget. *Cinder-A deadly burn victim. His Ultimate Move is called 'Ashes to Ashes'. His 2 Fighting Styles are Brawler and Adaptable. *Lizard-A large reptilian fighter. His Ultimate Move is called 'Lizard Bite'. His 2 Fighting Styles are Psycho and Defense. *Zarazoga-A supernatural magician. His Ultimate Move is called 'Mystic Box'. His 2 Fighting Styles are Magic and Hypno. *Fate-A dangerous demon, rumored to be Satan's son. His Ultimate Move is called 'Test your Fate'. His 2 Fighting Styles are Psycho and Power. *Clockwork-A man with the ability to manipulate time. His Ultimate Move is called 'Time Waits for No Man'. His 2 Fighting Styles are Manipulation and Melee. *Dragonfly-An insect woman. Her Ultimate Move is called 'Swarm'. Her 2 Fighting Styles are Melee and Adaptable. *Crimson Talon-Red Justice's sister and a dangerous terrorist. Her Ultimate Move is called 'The Red Claw'. Her 2 Fighting Styles are Melee and Blade. *Rebel-A deranged acrobat. Her Ultimate Move is called 'Menagerie'. Her 2 Fighting Styles are Melee and Psycho. *Rosemary-A seemingly innocent yet completely psychopathic child. Her Ultimate Move is called 'Dear Diary'. Her 2 Fighting Styles are Psycho and Blade. *Tara-A spider enthusiast. Her Ultimate Move is called 'Poison'. Her 2 Fighting Styles are Adaptable and Melee. *Sunny-A teenage troublemaker. Her Ultimate Move is unknown. Her 2 Fighting Styles are Melee and Defense. Neutral *Bone Cold-A sculpture with a skeletal appearance and a drill for an arm. His Ultimate Move is called 'Skullduggery'. His 2 Fighting Styles are Gadget and Grappler. *Road Rage-A robot used for traffic safety, able to control opponents using traffic signs. His Ultimate Move is called 'Dead Signal'. His 2 Fighting Styles are Hypno and Manipulation. *The Baron-A wealthy british man, able to transform into a hulking fighter. His Ultimate Move is called 'Baron Wasteland'. His 2 Fighting Styles are Grapple and Hypno. *Crystaline-A monster made entirely out of crystal. His Ultimate Move is called 'Chromastone'. His 2 Fighting Styles are Defense and Power. *Checkmate-A chess themed fighter. His Ultimate Move is called 'Royal Barage'. His 2 Fighting Styles are Power and Grappler. *Rex Tyranno-A half man/half dinosaur. His Ultimate Move is called 'Tyranoclaw'. His 2 Fighting Styles are Power and Brawler. *Thorne-A plant manipulating alien. Her Ultimate Move is called 'Poison Ivy'. Her 2 Fighting Styles are Manipulation and Power. *Magpie-A common thief. Her Ultimate Move is called 'Shiny, Shiny'. Her 2 Fighting Styles are Ballistic and Gadget. *Decay-A deranged female clown who speaks in riddles. Her Ultimate Move is called 'Riddle me this'. Her 2 Fighting Styles are Psycho and Melee. *Karma-A woman able to manipulate luck. Her Ultimate Move is called 'Jinx'. Her 2 Fighting Styles are Hypno and Manipulation. Gods Gods are NPC's in the game, they are meant to be people who watch the fights. *Kayzer-The God of Technicality. *Leonar-The God of Fury. *Valadora-God of Mischief. *Alexandra-Goddess of Wellbeing and sister to Alexandross. *Alexandross-God of Protection and brother to Alexandra. *Diablos-God of Darkness. *Amon-God of Fortune. *Shiva-Goddess of Intelligence. *Escara-God of Determination. *Roma-God of Charisma. Stages The fights take place in a selection of 13 stages. Each Stage is equipped with 7 interactions (All stages contain 3 jump offs, but the other 4 interactions can be throwing interactions, slamming interactions, knockover interactions, melee interactions, ram interactions, hang interactions and swinging interactions) however, each fighter can only use up to 3, unless they have an ability which says otherwise. In addition, certain fighters have certain advantages and disadvantages in certain Stages. *Great Bridge-A large stone bridge above a lava river. The interactions are 3 jump offs (2 pillars at each end of the stage plus a rock in the middle), 1 swing interaction (A vine at one end of the bridge), 1 melee interaction (A large branch at the opposite end of the bridge), 1 ram interaction (A shield on the bridge) and 1 slam interaction (A pile of stones on the bridge). Fighters with advantages in this arena are Static the Elf (5% more health), Banshee (5% more damage), Siren (10% more health), Huntress (10 more rounds in her gun), Tyger (15% more damage), Dragonfly (Recieves 5% less damage) & Thorne (10% more damage inflicted from interactions). *Temple of the Gods-A large shining temple in the clouds. *Underworld-A fiery cave filled with the undead. *Home Base-A hidden security base. *Jungle-A plant and animal filled jungle. *Wrestling Arena-A large wrestling arena. *Tournament Arena-An arena for the great tournament. *Urban City-A largely populated city. *War Camp-A camping area filled with soldiers. *Sewer-The dark, dirty, gator infested sewers. *Wild West-The home of the cowboys. *Insane Asylum-A mental institution. *Training Dojo-A special arena where holograms are used to replicate a random arena. Gameplay Controls The controls for the game are similar to other fighting games: *Square/X to perform light attacks. *Triangle/Y to perform heaxy attacks. *Circle/B to perform grapples. *X/A to jump. *Left Joystick to move. *Right Joystick to use alternate techniques. *Up Arrow Button to switch between Primary Weapons, Secondary Weapons and Martial Arts. *Down Arrow Button to duck. *Back to dodge punches. *Forward to heal. *L1/Left Bumper to throw opponent. *R1/Right Bumper to interact with environment. *L2/Left Trigger to counter. *R2/Right Trigger to block. Other button combinations used for different moves on different characters. Fighting Styles In addition, each character is separated into different fighting styles with each character given 2 different fighting styles: #Ballistic-Tend to use guns. #Gadget-Use equipment like grappling hooks, shields & grenades. #Brawler-Use martial arts techniques such as punches and kicks. #Melee-Use Blunt Weapons such as Baseball Bats, Metal Pipes, Hammers & Staffs. #Plasma-Uses Laser/Plasma themed attacks. #Projectile-Uses long ranged weapons such as Ninja Stars, Bow and Arrows etc. #Power-Use their own superhuman abilities such as speed, strength etc. #Grappler-Use more grappling techniques such as throws, slams etc. #Psycho-Insane characters use more bloodthirsty attacks, including fast paced stabbing attacks and even biting the opponent. #Adaptable-Able to use more environmental attacks. #Defense-Take less damage. #Blade-Use bladed weapons such as swords, axes & saws, some other characters use weapons like knives and claws, but they don't count as blades. #Magic-Use magic attacks. #Hypno-Able to temporarily manipulate others. #Manipulation-Able to manipulate things for an advantage. Immunity Also, each character is given an immunity to all attacks based on one fighting style, for example, Mudball, Diamond Star and Crimson Talon are all immune to Ballistic based attacks, Armory, Checkmate and Bone Cold are all immune to Grappler attacks (NOTE: Grappler Immunity does not mean that the character is immune to grapples that are accessable to all characters, as these are not specified abilities to Grapplers, they are common themed fighting moves used by everyone) and Javier, Static and Rosemary are all immune to Hypno Attacks. In addition, some characters have fighting abilities that are only useful on certain characters, for example, Siren's Seduction Song move will only work on males who aren't immune to Hypno attacks, Ethan Payne's Muscle Buster won't work on characters he isn't strong enough to lift (Ex. Armory, Mudball, Lizard, Road Rage, The Baron (3rd Form), Checkmate (In Rook or Knight Form) or Rex Tyranno). Personal Abilities Each character also possesses a certain 'Personal Ability', based on who the character is, different things will happen. The Abilities are separated into Permanent (Used throughout the entirety of the fight), Trigger (Something has to happen to the character in order for it to be used), Reserve (Can only be used once at anytime during the fight) and Reload (Same as Reserve, but can be used more than once): *Law and Order (Red Justice)-When Red Justice fights a villain, he will inflict 50% more damage, if he fights a hero, he will inflict half the usual damage. It is a Permanent Ability. *Chiseled Good Looks (Tyler Damen)-When Tyler is hit in the face, he will temporarily inflict 25% more damage and his attacks become unreversable. It is a Trigger Ability. *Online (Hive Mind)-When Hive Mind fights a Gadget Fighter, he can temporarily hack their gadgets to make them useless. It is a Reserve Ability. *Virus (Data)-Data will inflict 30% more damage to gadget users. It is a Permanent Ability. *On the Nose (Snake Eye)-Snake Eye can shoot projectiles out of thin air. It is a Reload Ability that can be used up to 5 times. *Shellshocked (Buckshot)-When Buckshot is out of Shotgun Shells (He has 50 per fight), he can then use his shotgun as a melee weapon. This is a Trigger Ability. *Turbo (Blur)-When fighting a Manipulation Fighter, Blur can temporarily delay their manipulations. This is a Reserve Ability. *Stand at Attention (Angeldust)-Angeldust's Heavy Weaponry can damage people who are even immune to Ballistic Fighters. This is a Reload Ability that can be used up to 3 times. *Static Shock (Static)-When Static first starts bleeding, his attacks inflict 35% more damage. *Rubber Match (Ethan Payne)-If the fight reaches the final round, Ethan will deal 10% more damage with strikes and 20% more damage with grapples. This is a Permanent Ability. *Super Sonic (Banshee)-Banshee's sonic scream can temporarily disable certain weapons. This is a Reload Ability that can be used up to 3 times. *Prime Directives (Armory)-Whenever Armory breaks one of his fight rules (Which vary depending on who he's fighting), he will lose 10% of his remaining health. This is a Permanent Ability. *G.B.F (Diamond Star)-When fighting a female, Diamond can distract the opponent with her diamond body. This is a Reserve Ability. *Pure Magic (Siren)-When fighting a magic user, Siren can use her own magic abilities to reverse the magic attacks. This is a Reload Ability that can be used up to 4 times. *Mirror, Mirror (Mirror)-Mirror can copy an opponents move. This is a Reload Ability that can be used up to 3 Times. *Witchcraft (Spellbinder)-Spellbinder can temporarily stop Magic Users and Hypno Users from using their attacks. This is a Reload Ability that can be used up to 5 times. *Tattoo Removal (Inque)-Inque can use her tattoo powers to block certain attacks, but if she does, she can't use the power from the tattoo for the rest of the fight. This is a Reload Ability that can be used up to 7 times. *Trick Shot (Huntress)-Huntress' attacks deal 50% extra damage to non-humans. This is a Permanent Ability. *Claw Mark (Tyger)-When Tyger makes his opponent bleed, the opponent will lose 5% health after each time they attack Tyger. This is a Permanent Ability. *Roast (Pyro)-When Pyro completely burns his opponent, they will lose 1% health every second until the end of the round, however, while they are like this, the rest of Pyro's fire attacks don't inflict damage. This is a Permanent Ability. *Hurricane (Vortex)-Against opponents that can fly, Vortex can summon a hurricane to knock them down and temporarily disable their flight. This is a Reload Ability that can be used up to 4 times. *Quick Escape (Mudball)-Mudball uses his slimy body to escape from grapple attacks and certain other attacks. This is a Reload Ability that can be used up to 7 times. *Killing Joke (Javier the Clown)-Javier can steal an opponent's weapon and use it to kill the opponent, however, he can only do this when he has less than 5% health. This is the only Ability that can actually be used to automatically kill the opponent. This is a Trigger Ability. *Pinwheel Demolition (Haiko)-Haiko can use his Pinwheel Attack to mess with the environment, getting rid of the interactions. This is a Reserve Ability. *Fear (Nightmare)-When fighting a Hypno Fighter, Nightmare can use his own abilities to become the opponent's fear for a short amount of time, adding 5% damage to his attacks. This is a Reserve Ability. *Firefly (Cinder)-When fighting Pyro, Cinder's attacks deal half the damage. This is a Permanent Ability. *Sewer Gator (Lizard)-When fighting in the Sewer Environment, Lizard is recieves no damage from the Sewer Gators. This is a Permanent Ability. *Escapology (Zarazoga)-Zarazoga can escape certain attacks, mainly grapples, using his magic. This is a Reload Ability that can be used up to 3 times. *Satanic (Fate)-Against Heroes, Fate can summon demons to inflict damage while Fate heals some of his health. This is a Reload Ability that can be used up to 3 times. *Tick, Tock (Clockwork)-Whenever an opponent tries to heal when fighting Clockwork, the healing process will take twice as long. This is a Permanent Ability. *Bug Bite (Dragonfly)-TBA *Sibling Rivalry (Crimson Talon)-When fighting Red Justice, Crimson Talon's attacks deal 5% more damage. This is a Permanent Ability. *Leg Up (Rebel)-Rebel's Kicks and Leg attacks deal 15% more damage to females. This is a Permanent Ability. *Sweet and Innocent (Rosemary)-The longer Rosemary goes without using her Zanbato or being hit, the more damage her Zanbato will actually inflict. This is a Reserve Ability. *Black Widow (Tara)-When fighting a male, Tara's poison bite attack deals 10% more initial damage and lasts 5% longer. This is a Permanent Ability. *Home Run (Sunny)-Sunny can use more Environment Interactions. This is a Permanent Ability. More to be added... Ultimate Moves Similar to Mortal Kombat's 'Fatalities', Fighting Fury Fighters use moves known as 'Ultimate Moves', which are special moves performed after a fighter has beaten down their opponent enough. Gallery Heroes Red_Soldier.png|Red Justice Tyler_Damen.png|Tyler Damen Hive_Mind.png|Hive Mind Data.png|Data Snake_Eye.png|Snake Eye Buckshot.png|Buckshot Blur.png|Blur Angeldust.png|Angeldust Static_the_Elf.png|Static the Elf Ethan_Payne.png|Ethan Payne Banshee.png|Banshee Armory.png|Armory Villains Tyger.png|Tyger Pyro_Fighting_Fury.png|Pyro Vortex.png|Vortex Mudball.png|Mudball Javier_the_Clown.png|Javier the Clown Haiko_the_Horrible.png|Haiko the Horrible Nightmare.png|Nightmare Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Action Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One Category:M-Rated video games Category:Do not Edit